Taking the Advice
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Set after King of the Carnival" After being in the city all day Esteban is tired and sad from the events. Now that Elena knows his secret he hopes she does not tell the other members of the family but Abuella has sensed his sadness at dinner and goes to see what has him so upset.


_**A/N:**_ I wanted to write a small sequel to "King of the Carnival" I hope do good at writing this. This will be in Esteban's Point of View.

 _ **Elena of Avalor: Taking the Advice**_

It had been a long day. So long In fact, that I wanted to be in bed.I was now tired and my whole body was aching from using it to drive our float to catch my old friend who was now a criminal. When he and his daughter arrived at the palace I was shocked. He had come back to steal our jewels from the treasury. When I refused to help he had threatened to give my secret away!

I really regretted my agreement to help Shuriki invade Avalor all those years ago. The pain was so unbearable that the lose of my aunt and uncle was a big reminder of how foolish I was. I didn't want to lose my grandparents and cousins as well.

I had no choice in the matter. He had the upper hand in the situation. With Victor and his daughter was out of our kingdom I was able to enjoy the rest of the day but now that we were at dinner I wonder if Elena would tell our Grandparents and Isabel what I did all those years ago. I don't want to break their hearts.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called. I jerked my head up, pushed my thoughts aside and came back to reality "What?" I asked.

"I asked if you enjoyed being king of the carnival today?" Abuella asked as she gave me her the smile that made me do the same.

"I did enjoy it."I answered

"It was good seeing happy and joking around today. I don't think I remember you being that way." Isabel replied.

"You probably were just too young to remember." I answered with a shrug. "I guess pulling all those jokes with Victor years ago and the memories just brought back my joking side, lately I've been serious about everything."

"Then I guess it was a good thing we brought the holiday back." Elena said grinning. "You may not realize it but you become too serious on things."

"Elena..." I drawled out and gave her my famous stern look. Ever since she inherited her right to the throne I had to use this face a lot.

"Oh relax cousin, I am only telling the truth. You need to learn to have more fun."

"And you need to learn to be more serious."

"Sounds like you two could give each other lessons." Abuello answered after giving a chuckle.

"Despite that..." Abuella trailed off, giving Abuello and Elena the look she continued "You did a good job keeping the jewelry you let us wear today and it was a wonderful idea despite those thieves wanting them. We are proud of you."

"Thanks." I mumbled and looked away " _ **You shouldn't be proud."**_ I thought to myself _**"If only you knew what I did."**_ Elena may have known my secret now but the other members of my family didn't.

Standing up, I made my way to the entrance of the dinning hall "I'm going to bed. Higgins, make sure the treasury is back in its proper place and have the guards lock the castle doors for the night." I instructed the short, red-hared man standing at the door.

"Yes, Chancellor."

I made my way back to my room .When I got there I changed into my night clothes and headed straight to bed. My body couldn't take it anymore. If I hadn't used it to push the float I wouldn't be aching so much.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as my back landed on the soft, cool mattress. Before I knew it my eyes were drifting. I knew it wouldn't be long before I would be asleep but then a knock came from my door and I groaned.

"Who is it?" I asked tiredly. I hope it wasn't Elena.

""Abuella, can I come in Esteban?"

"Yes..." I said with a sigh and then listened to the sound of the door open and Abuella's soft footsteps. I looked up and she had a worried look on her face. Her visit felt like I was child who just had a nightmare and wanted their parents to come comfort them but this situation was far from it. I didn't really didn't feel like talking to anybody right now but I couldn't turn my grandmother away, if only I was asleep.

"Yes, Abuella?"

"I just wanted to come see if you were okay. You seemed so sad at dinner."

I thought I had hid my emotions at dinner but I guess I couldn't today. I had to keep the reason of my sadness a secret. "I am just tired and sore from today's events is all. I had use my whole body to push the float to catch up with Victor and now I ache all over." I said as I sat up to rub my shoulder, it ached the most.

"Is that really your problem for leaving early?" she asked, clearly not buying my sore body excuse even thogh it was a small reason for leaving.

I froze at that question. What did she know? Did Elena tell her and the others my secret.

"Esteban...you can tell me anything that is bothering you."She said softly and hugging me tight. _**"If only I could."**_

"I...I can't." I said gently pushing her away.

Her smile she had faded into a frown. How was I suppose to go about this now? If only she hadn't sensed my sadness I would be sound asleep right now.

"Why can't you tell me, Esteban? Why can't you trust your family with your hurts? That's what families are for."

"Yes, I know Abuella. It's just that my past came back to haunt me today..." I answered looking down at my bedsheets.

"Oh..."

" Elena found out about it, gave me some advice to move forward and I am trying to do that but it will take some time...I can't tell you yet"

There was a long silence between the two us for a while. "Trust me, Abuella." I finished sternly this time and gave her a determined look. Now, I really felt like a child but even though I was old the teenager I once was forty-one years ago still held those scars inflicted on him due to his decision.

"Oh Esteban, you will always be so stubborn and strong...alright, I will give you that but when you are ready to tell me and Abuello your hurts we'll be there for you." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and made her way out the door.

Once she was gone I laid back down. When I was with my family tonight I felt their love for me, they kept saying such good things about me and praising me for my noble deed today. So this was what love felt like...I sensed it before but now I am sure it is real. Perhaps, I could take Elena's advice.

As I turned my body towards the window I saw that the setting sun was gone and the full moon had risen with the stars. Before I knew the night sounds became like lullaby and in just a second I was asleep.

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope I did good on my second Elena story. I am a little worried I had Esteban out of character between his conversation with Abuella but seeing as they had a moment in "King of the Carnival" I figured he would have a soft side towards her but also a little stubborn like a child is. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
